


Nonexistent Ghosts

by TeaRoses



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn thinks about what Gus really means to him.  Originally written for 31_days on LiveJournal for the theme "I'll tap into your strength."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonexistent Ghosts

Shawn Spencer doesn't believe in ghosts, or so he tells himself. Every time. But there are weird things out there that he doesn't understand. Also, people occasionally seem to want to kill him, which is in an idea he understands only too well. 

So Shawn and Gus will be going about their brilliantpsychicdetectivebusiness just like always, and they'll see it. It being a ghost, which Shawn doesn't believe in, or something he does believe in such as a blood-covered insane axe murderer.

(All right, so he's never seen a blood-covered insane axe murderer, and neither has Gus, but the day may come, just you wait.)

And Gus might shriek, that shriek that says "Shawn I'm going to get you for this one," and they're off, pretending that running away is the most logical and prudent thing to do under the circumstances rather than the one possible reaction of their panicked brains.

But here's the thing. Shawn isn't as scared as Gus is. Not because he's any braver than Gus, but the opposite: He knows Gus has his back. He knows if this ghost who can't possibly exist can do something impossible like rip his heart from his body with its bare hands, that Gus will be fighting the thing off to the end. He knows that that inevitable blood-encrusted serial killer will have to go through Gus to get him.

All Gus has to depend on is Shawn, and in his more honest moments Shawn doesn't really consider it a fair trade. Not because he wouldn't throw himself between Gus and any person or thing that meant to harm him, he would, but he's not sure he'd be quite as good at it as his best friend is.

But so far neither one of them has had to do the "greater love hath no man" bit. They're both miraculously alive despite what Shawn considers, in those same rare honest moments, to be his own occasional stupidity.

And that's the best part. Every time. Because it's okay for a relieved guy who has just escaped death to grab his best friend and hug him and not let go. It's okay to just sit there and breathe and know his scent and his heartbeat. It's okay to tell him that you love him.

And Shawn wants to do all those things, as often as he can. Of course a part of him wants the day to come when he doesn't need a good excuse to grab Gus and hold him, but for now he'll settle for nonexistent ghosts.


End file.
